Persian (Civ6)
Trade Route capacity with Political Philosophy. Domestic Trade Routes provide +2 and +1 . Roads built inside Persian territory are one level more advanced than usual. |unit = Immortal |building = Pairidaeza |leader = Cyrus |leader-bonus-name = Fall of Babylon |leader-bonus-description = +2 Movement for all units for the next 10 turns after declaring a Surprise War. Surprise Wars count as Formal Wars for warmongering penalties and war weariness. Occupied cities suffer no yield penalties. +2 Movement for all units for the next 10 turns after declaring a Surprise War. Surprise Wars count as Formal Wars for warmongering penalties and war weariness. Occupied cities suffer no yield penalties. +5 Loyalty per turn in occupied cities with a garrisoned unit. +2 Movement for all units for the next 10 turns after declaring a Surprise War. Surprise Wars count as Formal Wars for grievances and war weariness. Occupied cities have no penalties to their yields. |leader-agenda-name = Opportunist |leader-agenda-description = Will often declare Surprise Wars, and likes civilizations that do the same. Dislikes civilizations that don't declare Surprise Wars. |empire_name = Persian Empire |adjectives = Persian |location = Asia and Africa |size = At peak, 2.1 million square miles (5.5 million square km) |population = 35 million at peak (estimated) |irl-capital = Pasargadae, Babylon, Persepolis }} The Persian people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are periwinkle (#7BACF8) and red (#9A2B22), and they are led by Cyrus. They are available with the Persia and Macedon Civilization & Scenario Pack, which was released on March 28, 2017. The Persians' civilization ability is Satrapies, which provides +1 Trade Route capacity when they discover Political Philosophy, increases the and yield of their domestic Trade Routes, and gives them earlier access to advanced roads. Their unique unit is the Immortal (which replaces the Swordsman), and their unique tile improvement is the Pairidaeza. Strategy Well-equipped for both a Domination and a Cultural Victory, Persians are the master of using roads, Trade Routes, and the element of surprise in war. Satrapies Early Game The Persians' special features point toward developing them as a military civilization first and a cultural civilization second. Their civilization ability makes it easy for them to develop a strong infrastructure and road network, so your first order of business when playing as Persia should be to expand your empire and start establishing Trade Routes between your cities. Research Iron Working and Craftsmanship (for the Agoge Policy Card) while founding your first 2-3 cities, then build Encampments around them (with Barracks, when possible) and start producing Immortals. They can fulfill the roles of both Warriors and Archers, and four or five of them accompanied by a more maneuverable Horseman or Heavy Chariot will be able to break through the defenses of any early city, so start looking for unsuspecting neighbors right away. You will have to decide how to use your Trade Routes, depending on which Victory path you are prioritizing: send internal Trade Routes for extra but send external Trade Routes to establish Trading Posts to gain Diplomatic Visibility, so that when you declare war, you gain an edge in Combat Strength. However, considering the snowballing nature of Domination Victory, as well as Persia's preferred opportunity window lies in the early game with their unique unit, the Immortals, early international Trade Routes are recommended. Later in the game, if you want to switch to a Cultural path, it is still possible, while it is so much harder to switch from Cultural to Domination when your unique unit is obsolete. Furthermore, an underrated aspect of this ability is that Persians can use Roads more effectively than anyone else, making the mobility of their army top-tiered. Religion is not strictly necessary for the Persians, but if you decide to try for one, place Pairidaezas adjacent to your Holy Sites for increased yield. Midgame Once you've dealt with your neighbors, or at least crippled them to a degree where they cannot pose any threats to your empire, you'll have to choose between going for a Domination Victory or a Culture Victory. More Trade Routes will help you along either path, so be sure to build Commercial Hubs or Harbors in every city of yours. If you choose a Domination Victory, focus on sending your Traders to the cities most in need of better yields. Build Pairidaezas around your Commercial Hubs to bring in extra and help you work your way up the civics tree, and keep producing and upgrading units as you research new technologies. Your Immortals will upgrade to Musketmen, which will be very useful the next time you want to add some cities to your empire. Cyrus's leader ability will make the warmongering penalties for Surprise Wars less severe, so don't hesitate to attack a civ with a weak army...but don't go to war with too many civs at once. If you choose a Culture Victory, focus on building Theater Squares around your cities and surrounding them with Pairidaezas to increase your output. If you founded a religion, you can build Holy Sites for even greater benefits. Save up to patronize Great People, and try to leave coastal flatland tiles in your territory undeveloped - their value will become apparent once you research Radio. Late Game If you're going for a Domination Victory, this leg of the game should be pretty straightforward. Continue building Encampments and Commercial Hubs to keep your military and economy strong (as well as the occasional Campus if you start to fall behind in output) and using domestic Trade Routes to generate and . Produce new units and upgrade old ones as often as necessary, and go to war with your opponents as soon as you're strong enough to capture their Capitals. Unfortunately, most of them will probably be denouncing you as a warmonger at every opportunity, so you'll either have to declare war on them within 5 turns of being denounced or wait for their denunciations to wear off - otherwise, your declaration will count as a Formal War rather than a Surprise War, and your troops won't receive a Movement bonus. If you're going for a Culture Victory, research Flight and build Cristo Redentor as soon as you can. The former will make your Pairidaezas generate , and the latter will improve the yields of Seaside Resorts, which you should start building along your coastline as soon as you research Radio. Any adjacent Pairidaezas will further increase the Seaside Resorts' yields, providing you with vast sums of and . If you have a city near a natural wonder or a cluster of undeveloped tiles with high Appeal, establish a National Park there and then build Pairidaezas around it to further increase its output. If you can put all of these improvements in place and maintain Trade Routes with other civilizations, the tourists will be flocking to your borders in no time flat. Fall of Babylon Up to Gathering Storm, there are four leaders with a similar trope of ability: declare a certain type of war for a bonus, with Cyrus having the undoubtedly the most powerful yet easiest to use one. You do not need to satisfy any condition to be able to declare a surprise war, not to mention there is no need for prior denouncement, which gives you the precious element of surprise. To get the Domination ball rolling, starting in the Ancient Era, scout out the surrounding area and try to look for easy targets, which include empires that do not have militaristic bonuses, do not prefer a large standing army or late-game oriented civilizations. While you are building up your army, try to do two things. One, send a Trade Route to them. After a number of turns, when the Trade Route is finished, a Trading Post will be established in their empire, giving you some intel that you can use to give you an edge in the war. Two, try to send delegates. The success rate of this is the highest right after you meet the AI leader (as experienced human players will know what you try to do and turn your delegate down), as the AI behavior is erratic, and they may dislike you for no reasons, so try to send it ASAP. This further boosts your Diplomatic Visibility. Remember, if they try to send their delegate to you, don't accept, it will diminish Diplomatic Visibility difference you have over them, which in turn makes your army slightly weaker when fighting. With advanced Road systems from Satrapies, extra Movement and Combat Strength from Surprise War declarations and Diplomatic Visibility, Persia has no difficulty winning the war. When released, in Cyrus' ability description, there is a line that says "Occupied cities receive no yield penalty"; however, following the release of Rise and Fall, this line is omitted despite its effect still being present in the game up to date. Therefore, you can wage your war beyond the time limit of the Movement and Combat Strength bonus (10 turns) if you feel you are winning so hard you can keep going, as your occupied cities will continue growing in the meantime. Later in the game, this practice should be discouraged as long wars take a toll on your empire's Amenities. It should be noted that ANY declaration of Surprise War will give the movement bonus to your units. Thus, if your ten turns of increased movement run out, it is a relatively safe strategy to declare a Surprise War on a far-off civilization, allowing you to keep the movement bonus in your war against your real target. 'Victory Types' As detailed above, either a Domination Victory or a Cultural Victory is the best choice for the Persians. Their bonuses can also assist with a Religious Victory to some degree: the Movement bonus from Surprise Wars applies to religious units as well, the extra early can help them unlock Theocracy sooner, Appeal from Pairidaezas can generate a lot of if they have the Earth Goddess pantheon, and the extra Trade Route helps them spread their religion through pressure. However, this is a rather convoluted path to victory, and one best followed by players looking for a challenge or novelty. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Ariomardus * Arsames * Arsites * Bardiya * Cambyses * Gaumata * Hydarnes * Otanes * Oxyathres * Sogdianus Females: * Artistun * Cassandane * Drypetis * Parmida * Parysatis * Phaedymia * Roxana * Sisygambis * Stateira * Amytis Modern males: * Arash * Dariush * Firdaus * Jalal * Kianoush * Rostam * Saam * Soheil * Vahid * Zubin Modern females: * Banu * Darya * Firuzeh * Golnar * Laleh * Niusha * Roghayeh * Simin * Yasamin * Zareen Trivia * The Persian civilization's symbol is an eagle with a sun above its head, based on a stylized variant of the "falcon standard" of the Achaemenid Empire. * The Persian civilization ability references the provinces into which the Achaemenid Empire was divided. Gallery File:Immortal in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Immortal, Persia's unique unit File:Pairidaeza in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Pairidaeza, Persia's unique improvement File:Persian capital.JPG|Persian capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements External links * https://civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-cyrus-ii-leads-persia Category:Persian